


Forbidden Fruit

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AUSwanQueen, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by tweet, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: SwanQueen 50-'60s lesbian pulp novel covers
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Forbidden Fruit

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49758939782/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49758939832/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
